Naruto's Evil Pieces Challenge
by MaxFic
Summary: A fiction challenge for Naruto and High School DxD.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD

Hello all, Maxfic here with a challenge for anyone willing to take up arms. I'm looking for a Naruto/High School DxD crossover. I'd love to write this myself but I haven't been in much of a writing mood lately and real life is keeping me plenty busy.

First, Naruto is the star so make sure of it. Second, this is to be entirely within the world of Naruto just borrowing a few elements from High School DxD, specifically the Evil Pieces. Third, no OC's allowed in Naruto's Peerage, he has badass friends and mentors all around him, now use them.

So there is my challenge. And for those of you who need a little help to get started here is how I'd kick it off.

Uzumaki Naruto was many things, even at the young age of 8. He was a very happy child, or at least that he showed the world. He was energetic, more so than even rabbits in mating season. And he was a bit of a troublemaker.

"Naruto, get back here you little devil!" It was the shout of a woman, not old but not young. She had weathered skin and a few visible scars and even gray hair or two buried in her brown hair. Even still, she was running, chasing after the bane of her poor garden's existence.

Okay, so bit of a troublemaker may have been an understatement.

"When I get my hands on you, you little brat, I'll skin you alive for what you did to my garden!" she cried as continued giving chase.

"You'll never catch me you lazy old bat," called back a young Naruto, grinning like a fox as he darted through the streets.

Unfortunately for Naruto he miscounted the number of alleyways that passed in his escape route and turned down the wrong one only to meet face first with a brick wall blocking him from proceeding any further. And just like that, panic began to set in. The woman whose garden he _redecorated_ would catch up to him any second now. He was quick to look for anyway out. There was just a single doorway. It was completely black, so black it seemed to be sucking in light. On that door was a simple pewter doorknob. There were no other markings on the door that would let him know what was inside or if it was a shop at all.

Naruto swallowed thickly, he didn't have much choice or time but to try the door. He rushed forward as fast as his short legs would allow him to. He grabbed the doorknob receiving a small jolt of pain that seemed to travel straight to his gut and back out again before it opened with a light click allowing him access.

The young man rushed through the portal, being sure to quickly close the door behind him and lock it shut. He could definitely afford to hide out in . . . wherever he was until the heat died down.

With the door shut tight and locked, Naruto leaned back against the door and sank down to sit against it, his heart still hammering in his chest. Not from the exertion of either the prank or running from his victim but from almost getting caught. He'd been caught before, sometimes it went very badly for him. Either way, it never ended well for him regardless.

His heart finally slowing down as the adrenaline left his system, he took the opportunity to look around. It appeared to be some kind of lab. It was a large expansive room that couldn't have possible fit within the building Naruto entered but his young mind didn't quite comprehend that.

"Oh, what's this? A visitor?" questioned a silky voice that sent chills right down Naruto's spine.

"Um . . . I can explain," started Naruto, not really having any explanation ready.

"Oh, no need to explain. The only reason any young devil comes to visit the great Ajuka Beezlebub is to collect their pieces, no?"

"Of course I'm here for my pieces," bluffed Naruto. If this man was going to give him an easy out, then who was he to complain?

"Wonderful, follow me then," said the voice. A young man suddenly appeared from the shadows, staring intently at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but feel this mysterious guy was about to cause all kinds of problems for him very soon.

"Come along, don't dawdle," warned Ajuka.

Naruto scurried after the man despite his misgivings.

"Okay now, have a seat," he said motioning to a metal chair next to some kind giant machine.

Naruto hesitated for a second before he finally sat down. As soon as his butt his the seat, the metal it was made of reached out and grabbed hold of him, binding his wrists and ankles.

"Oi, what's the deal? Let me go!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, this will all be over soon," said Ajuka. "For now, some questions."

"I won't tell you nothin'. You hear me!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh, now don't be like. How can make your pieces without you answering a few questions. I promise, they won't hurt . . . probably won't hurt . . . there is a chance they won't hurt . . . it's probably going to hurt a little."

Naruto strained with all the might his young body could but the metal wouldn't budge.

"Now, to begin, what is your name?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I swear when I get out of here, I'm going to kick your ass!" shouted the young man in protest to his current condition.

"Very good, now how old are you?"

"Ten, let me go- YEOWCH!" he screamed as the chair zapped him good.

Ajuka clicked his tongue a few times. "Now that won't due, be honest now. How old are you?"

"I'm eight, you prick!"

"Excellent. Favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Food?"

"Ramen."

"Are you smart?"

"I'm the smartest there ever wa- YEOWCH! Stop doing that."

"Then be honest. Are you smart?"

"Smart enough," he answered a bit nervously, kind of expecting another jolt. In all honesty he wasn't what you would call book smart but street smart, he was definitely street smart. He had to be given that he'd lived the streets until just a few months ago.

"Do you like to fight?"

"I like to spar."

"What's important to you?"

"What do you mean?

"What is important to you? Is it family? Friends? Power?"

"Recognition," the boy answered softly. "I don't like being ignored as if I don't even exist."

"Excellent, now, I just need a little blood and the process can begin," said Ajuka, pulling out a syringe from his lab coat pocket and quickly jabbing it into Naruto's arm before the boy could protest. After drawing a little blood he removed the needle then walked around to the other side of the machine the metal chair was connected to.

Naruto was not a happy camper at this point. He'd been electrocuted twice, now this vampire wannabe took his blood with any discussion.

"This part might sting . . . a lot," called Ajuka from the other side of the machine just as it began to rumble, its innards beginning to shift and move.

If the small jolts of electricity before hurt then this was even worse. It felt like his entire being was ripped out and scrambled up only to be shoved back in. If only it was just the once, it happened fifteen more times before the sounds of the machine died down to a light hum.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" asked Ajuka, coming back into Naruto's view.

"You suck!" Naruto hissed, his body aching something fierce.

"I get that a lot but I really don't. I am not a vampire despite my pale appearance."

Naruto would have argue farther with the sadistic man but the chime of the machine drew his attention.

A panel of the machine opened and a tray slid out. And on that tray sat a rectangular wooden box, its top paint with bowls of ramen and ramen ingredients while three letters painted in orange lettering 'NNU'.

"Ah, it's done," said Ajuka. The man picked up the box and set it on Naruto lap before carefully lifting the lid. Inside were sixteen plain white chess pieces.

Now, Naruto only knew these were chess pieces because he'd seen that other kid in class messing with some once. He didn't remember what any of the pieces were or what they were supposed to do but at least he identified them.

Ajuka grabbed one of the boy's arms, releasing if from the chair as if it had never been bound and held it over the box. He then quickly sliced the boy's wrist causing blood to spill out on the chess pieces.

At first Naruto was horrified to his wrist slit open, never mind that he never saw what did it or how it happened. His blood was pouring freely over the chess pieces which seemed to be drinking in the blood.

"That should do it," said Ajuka, stopping the bleeding just as easily as he started it.

Once again, Naruto could only look on in muted awe or was it horror. His bleeding ended. In fact, it looked like his wrist had never been sliced at all.

"What was that? What did you do?"

"Nothing much, just had to feed your pieces so that they could evolve. Now, we just need to bind you with the [King] and you'll be all set." Without warning again, the man picked up one of the pieces only to press it into Naruto's chest.

Upon contact with his chest, Naruto felt it burn. He could smell his t-shirt and skin burning. The pain was intense but very brief for as quick as it began, it ended. The [King] piece no longer visible. Then he felt the world darkening as if his energy was being sapped until he was completely engulfed in darkness.

Naruto's eyes snapped open sudden. He was sitting back in the alley across from the black doorway. He had to blink a few times to get his baring. In his lap was the chess set and on top of the box was a small book.

"What the hell happened to me? What was that?" He questioned aloud if only to himself.

Looking back to the booklet he read the title slowly, he was not the most literate person so it took him a bit to sound out the words. "Evil Pieces and You by Ajuka Beezlebub," he finally read aloud.

"What is this?" he asked again, looking back to the door to find it was gone and only a clear expanse of wall remained.

Slowly, Naruto picked himself up along with the chess set and booklet. He brushed himself down a bit to make sure nothing was missing. Satisfied, he stumbled out of the alley with the intention of going home and sleeping for the next week . . . maybe two if he could get away with it.


End file.
